Their Finest Hour:Annihilation
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: After her sister's tragic death, Yang is broken. She has nowhere to go, nothing to do... In a fight with Neo, hear 'death' sends her to a weird location, with the ice-cream girl behind her. The duo must choose to, either fight, or burn with the rest of this Galaxy's humanity.
**AN:Okay, so this is my first attempt at something a bit crazier of a crossover. So please enjoy and leave helpful reviews. (P.S. Inspired by _A world of Bloody Evolution_ by RedrumSprinkles. Check it out. It's actually very cool)**

 **P.P.S. There may be BAKED ALASKA in this story... Hehehe...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Their Finest Hour Book 1:Annihilation**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue:War is Hell_**

Yang's head throbbed with pain... Funny... Considering she thought she'd died like her sister... The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing the cobalt sky up above, pockmarked by small, puffy dots and a bright golden sphere shining above her head. She snapped her gaze down beside her. Waves of green surrounded her landing spot, with flowers, colored the brightest of colors peeking out from among the fields of grass covering this hill landscape. Was she dead? Was she alive? No... No, she had to be dead. Neo pierced her Aura and stabbed her straight through the chest. The girl placed a palm upon her collarbone, where Neo's Rapier pierced. Nothing. She was fine... She was _alive..._

Then where on Remnant did she end up? The girl turned over onto her stomach, then pushed herself up, nearly tumbling down the grassy hill as she settled onto her feet. As she looked down at her hands, she could see on her right the Prosthetic arm that replaced her lost one and to it, Ember Celica's right gauntlet decorated the jet-black and fake pink skin, giving it a sense of security. That that was her arm. She breathed in and the cold countryside air filled her lungs, reinvigorating her from her crappy state. She scanned her surroundings, from the horizon down. As she turned her head and body 180 degrees, she noticed a town. A village of sorts. Beside it was an encampment which seemed to hold vehicles. Tanks, Cars. Aircraft...

And lower, ahead of her, a small figure, colors she so easily recognized...

"Neo..." Yang muttered, readying Ember Celica. The two shotgun gauntlets extended, covering her forearms, a familiarity Yang had missed since Ruby's saddened disappearance. Fights against Grimm were ongoing when the redhead vanished. Yang clearly remembered Ruby's parting words as she used her speed to defend her and their wounded Comrades from the strangest Grimm they'd encountered so far. _Live on..._

Xiao-Long knew grief alright...

As Neo closed in, her gaze snapped in Yang's general direction and she froze, seeing the blonde head for her. She looked left, right, to her hip where her umbrella resided, then shook her head and started running the opposite direction... Not a good idea with an angry Xiao-Long behind you. She heard Yang's gun detonation, then felt two metallic gauntlets wrap around her neck and waist. Yang, with full strength, pinned Neo down onto the hill's dirt, holding her pinned with the left while readying her right for the finishing blow. Neo raised her hands defensively and Yang heard something she didn't believe she'd hear from the stone-cold killer.

A single choked out cry...

The blonde lowered her bawled fist, then stretched her fingers, looking at Neo's own two hands slump onto the dirt as she cried. Yang backed off, then sighed. "What sort of mind game are you playing at now, Neo?" She asked, reloading Ember Celica. Neo shook her head, then took a fetal position and slowly started crying. Yang groaned, then went by the girl's side and knelt next to her. "Then at least care to tell me what's got you sobbing?"

Neo handed her her personal Scroll. She flicked through several images, most clear-cut one being Cinder torturing Neo for some form of mistake. Yang gasped, knowing what was ongoing. That shouldn't even be possible, much less _happening._ Yang knew since 5 years ago how much Cinder cared for Neo, for some odd reason. As if Neo was her own child, nonetheless. Yang looked back at the short girl sobbing quietly onto the grass, her mouth shut but trembling, her face flushed but also pale, her eyes closed, rivers of tears falling onto the dirt below, then did the unthinkable. She extended her hand...

Neo winced, covering her face behind her palms for defense, then looked back at the blonde towering over her, her lilac eyes, somehow sorrowful for poor Neo... She extended her hand toward Yang's, then clasped it tightly. Yang smiled, nodded, then heaved the small girl up into a hug, shocking even the mute assassin as to her intentions. She didn't protest though. Hugging the girl who usually punched you all the way to a new kingdom was something awfully comforting. Yang had a warm side too, so Neo realized.

They both knew grief.

"C'mon." Yang said, now backing off slowly and nodding to Neo, accentuating her good intentions with a smile. "Maybe we should get to that town down there... Figure out where we are and how we ended up here." She mused, turning toward the small town. Neo nodded, then strode alongside Yang, calm. The scent of fresh grass and dirt filled her nostrils as she looked about at the clouds, which were right now gathering. Bigger patches had formed since the two ended up landing here. A coming rain or storm, maybe? The two would not know until it either rained or started thundering. As they stepped onto the dirt road of the town, ahead, they noticed a checkpoint. Fifteen armed men in green armors, with camouflage-clothed arms extending out of the green shoulder pads, alongside black Knee and elbow pads and two 4-wheeled trucks, both armed with rotary machineguns with reinforced alloy pads on them emplaced on top. Their paintjobs were also green.

"Uh-oh..." Yang mused. "What the heck's going on?"

As the two reached the Checkpoint, one of the soldiers signaled them to stop, then pulled out a sidearm. The now visible traits as she closed in told the girls she was a woman, about Yang's height. She walked past them, peering toward Yang and Neo through her orange glasses. Her hair, dyed silver, was caught behind her head in a bob and she wore a green cap, with a cross-sword and skull symbol on it, and below it read ' _Choir Girls, Regiment 113 UNSC Marines_ '. She stopped in front of Yang, scrutinizing her posture and about everything else, or so Yang understood from the glares and huffs and scoffs she was giving the pair. She light a brown-colored Cigar and placed it in her mouth, grinning as she examined Ember Celica.

"Fancy bracelets, madam." She stated, then inhaled deeply from the Cigar. She blew the smoke left, away from Yang and Neo, a sign of politeness, then flicked some of the ash off onto the dirt road, then examined Neo and grinned. "Who're you, her protege?" She pointed at Yang. Neo gulped and, with a scared expression streaking across her face, nodded. "Alright, you two... You seem a-okay... Any weapons on you?"

Yang looked at her wrists, then at Neo, who was examining her umbrella, then looked back to the soldier-girl. She nodded and gave her a thumbs up, accentuating it with a smile. "Yeah, we're unarmed."

"Took ya a second to answer." The woman said, then puffed from her Cigar again. "Alright... Come with me, ladies." She extinguished the cigar onto one of the trucks' armored fronts, then nodded to her soldiers. "McClosky, Heffernan, Andrews. On me. We're escorting the ladies to the local PD. Rest of you folks keep this place secure." She slid her pistol back into its holster, then nodded and placed the Cigar back in her mouth. "Wouldn't want no Covie scum to land in front of this place and start swingin' now, would we?"

 ** _"NO, MA'AM!"_** Chorused the other soldiers. The soldier girl nodded, then made a 'round'em up' signal. Her comrades joined her, forming a sort of circle around Yang and Neo, who seemed a bit scared. Two of the soldiers had masks on their faces and one of them was carrying a rifle with a very long barrel and scope, a very stubby magazine and a large bipod, while the other had a rifle that was rounded at the top, painted grey and black. Out of the cover, on which apparently a blue holographic ammo counter also resided, the barrel and a flashlight extended outward, the Barrel really thin. As they stepped through the town, civilians greeted the soldiers and nodded, some girls waved over to the guys of the squad.

Ahead of them, on the hardened dirt road's end, the girls saw what seemed to be a boxy matte black building with posters of soldiers barred onto the windows. A recruitment center. Atop it in big letters was written ' _UNSCDF Marine Corps recruitment center, San Alejandro, Charybdis IX.'_

Charybdis IX? Where the heck were they? This clearly wasn't Vale anymore...

The woman, who seemed to be the leader, stepped up to the door and opened it. One of the other soldiers took it from her hand as she walked in with Yang and Neo in tow. Ahead, on the front desk's chair, sat an older woman, bearing a greyish blue uniform, a collar showing the easily-recognizable Lieutenant rank bars and eppauletes with the same rank. Her hair was rugged, dirty and greyed out, her face wrinkled as if she was in her mid-sixties, strange, since she was Yang's age. On her uniform was written her family name, like on any basic military uniform. _Polasky_. The leading woman slammed her fist into the table and Polasky snapped awake and stiffened up, then noticed the woman.

"God fucking dammit, Amanda!" Stated the girl, standing up and smiling as she shook 'Amanda's' hand. The woman nodded, took her cap and glasses off, then ran a hand through her bright blue hair and smirked, nodding.

"Sorry for the scare, Polasky. You were fast asleep there." Answered Amanda, smiling. Polasky noticed the two guests, the blonde and the double-colored one.

"Uhh..." She pointed at them. "These two are some sorta traveling show?"

Amanda shook her head. "They walked up to my checkpoint."

"Did you draw the weapons on them, like your usual smartassiness does?" Polasky quipped, making Yang giggle lightly and Neo smile.

"Nope." Amanda answered, crossing her arms. "I just do that to people I _feel_ are bad news... These girls didn't seem to give a damn when they just strode toward us, so I thought they were good."

"Heh. Your feelings never got us killed so far, so I'll let it slide." Polasky said, then examined Yang. "What's your story there, girl. What do ya do for a living here?"

"Uhh... I'm a full-time Huntress." Yang answered, smiling.

"Oh, cool." Polasky smirked. "Any good game today?"

Yang looked at Polasky, confused. Her eyes were shining a piercing Lilac as she stared at Polasky. The girl waved it off, then looked to Amanda again and handed her a pack of Cigars, like the one she had in her mouth. 'Sweet William' Cigars. Amanda smirked, nodded, then gave a thumbs up to Polasky. She answered the thumbs up with a nod, then pointed to the door. "Go. I'll get these two checked out." And with that, Amanda left the building with her other three soldiers. Polasky looked to the girls and offered "Please girls, take a seat there at the lounge. I still have people to check in to UNSC Systems."

UNSC? Okay, now this got weird.

"Uhh... What's UNSC?" Yang asked, receiving a dumbstruck look from Polasky.

"Uhh... Ya been living under a rock for the past 400 years kid? The UNSC is the Earth's Military Force. We spread across hundreds of planets by 2190 and now we have a pretty strong presence in our Galaxy, with the UNSC keeping our asses safe from both Insurgents and Aliens." Polasky clarrified, Yang staring at her in shock, same for Neo. Polasky could see this was not sinking in, so she sighed. "Listen... Sit down in the lounge, I'll clarify what I can for you after I get you checked out."

Yang and Neo nodded, still a bit struck off. They stepped off to the waiting area and sat down on a matte-black leather couch. Neo leaned on her palms, thinking about the current situation, while Yang was leaning back. What was Polasky saying? 'Earth'? 'UNSC'? Space Travel?! PLANETS?! Yang knew they weren't on Remnant anymore, but to hear that this 'UNSC' travelled out into space? This Humanity? This was something the richest on Remnant had dreamed of since time immemorial, but were never able to do thanks to the single thought of the Grimm, be they lesser than they were before.

Upon hearing their number, which they'd drawn from a table next to them, the duo walked toward the information desk, than Polasky nodded and asked. "IDs please. Both of you." The girls handed Polasky their IDs and she spat, then shook her head. "You two trying to bullshit me? What's this?! Fake IDs?! Are you two fucking Insurgents?!" Before the woman could finish her rant, she heard the worst sound of her life. The Anti-air raid sirens sounded off. She gasped, then rushed to a locker and yanked out an Assault Rifle, ammo bandolier and a modified Pistol, slinging each onto her body. She looked to the girls. "YOU TWO! if you want to live, you do as I say! We have Covies!"

 _Covies..._ They heard Amanda say that, hatred teemed in her voice, just like Polasky's, only now, with her... It was also fear...

Polasky signaled them to move out of the building, cocked her Assault rifle, removed the safety, hearing a satisfying click, then burst out, kicking the door outward. On the streets, civilians were running scared, diving for cover. men, women and children were running scared of what seemed to be above... Clouds darkened the sun and rain was pouring on them. Yang and Neo ran out and as Yang looked upward, she saw something incredibly frightening. Bulbous, massive hulls flew high over their current location. The things looked like mythical sea monsters Yang had read about once, their alloy armors bright lilac like her eyes. Out from them, poured swarms of smaller craft, dozens... Thousands of them... A red energy round hit beside them, shattering one of the combat trucks they saw at the checkpoint, the same model. The flaming heap flipped over, then landed with a thud. The duo saw several soldiers rushing around, weapons pointed forward as ahead, a fork-like ship landed... And out of it...

Out of it dropped Aliens...


End file.
